THE POSITIVES OF INTERVIEWS
by CrazyStarGirl
Summary: Misaki has to go and see his daemon teacher -- Kamijou-sensei. But why does Usagi-san want to come? What will come of their little 'interview? MisakixUsagi Lemon in later chapers.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters (wish I did tho T_T)

This has (my first) lemon in later chapters… so please be kind.

Reviews are happily welcome.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Misaki's View**

Usage-san was insisting. Why? Only god knows, but for whatever reason he wanted to come to my student/teacher progress interviews. I mean he already knew the only teacher that I needed to see – the daemon teacher – Kamijou-sensei. Why he wanted to see him again, and at my school for that matter was beyond me… but I couldn't argue with him… ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

"Misaki, what time was the interview again?" the half dead writer asked over breakfast.

"You really don't have to come Usage-san. I don't want to cause you any trouble," replied the green eyed boy, seriously not wanting to be a nuisance to the older man.

"It's no trouble Misaki; besides I did say I wanted to come. So what time is it again?" he smiled at his young lover.

"It's after my final class, at 6; room 402. Do you think you can remember that?" Misaki asked getting up to start clearing the table.

He could feel a presence behind him, but refused to turn around to meet it.

"Well…?" he asked again not receiving a reply the first time.

He felt Usami Akihiko's warm breath on his neck and it sent a shiver down his spine which he covered with a quick manoeuvre to the sink.

"I think I may forget. Could you write it down on my hand please?" he whispered softly into Misaki's ear.

"Uhh… sure."

Misaki took Usagi's hand in his and a ball point pen in the other and in very neat (not to mention feminine) hand writing, wrote: '6pm – room 402 – interview'

"Thank-you Misaki. Now there is no hope of me forgetting," said Usami in a loving voice.

He gave Misaki a quick peck on the lips and then walked away.

Misaki was confused to say the least. All of that lead up and then nothing…? Just a peck? Something was up, and Misaki knew it… he just didn't know what yet.

He finished clearing the table, packed his lunch along with two books into his bag, and left for M University.

"I'm leaving Usagi-san!~ There's food in the fridge, all you have to do is heat it up. Byeee!!~~" as he finished saying his good-byes he opened the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Usagi's hand snaked up around his petite lover.

Akihiko leaned down and gave Misaki a small kiss. Nothing nearly as elaborate as what he usually receives. He was confused and his mind whimpered at the lack of physical contact between them.

Usami just grinned: "Have a good day, I'll see you are 6," he said releasing the smaller boy and pointing at his hand where the note was written. Misaki blushed lightly and ran out the door.

"Baka Usagi-san. Byee!!~"

He had finally left the house and Akihiko was left alone again. This gave him some time to concoct a plan of attack… besides… he was low on Misaki.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok... so nothing special right? Once I finish typing the other chapters I shall post them...

Thanks for reading ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Again... sadly I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**

Classes seemed to go on slower than normal. Misaki couldn't help but let his mind wonder over what Usagi-san was doing, and any time he thought of what his lover could possibly be thinking about he'd blush and hide his face away from those around him – which was usually Sumi-senpai.

"What are you blushing about Misaki? Usami Akihiko do something naughty to you again?" he asked the beetroot boy; this did not help his colour, nor his mood.

"N-no! Why would you s-say something like that? I'm a perfectly normal college student who d-doesn't get anything done to him by anyone!" Misaki yelled in a stuttering and defensive tone.

He noticed that this attracted a lot of unwanted attention around his usually empty lunch spot.

His blush deepened even more (if that were humanly possible) and he proceeded to stuff his mouth full of his home-made lunch.

Sumi-senpai laughed knowing that he'd hit the nail on the head, but decided to drop the subject.

The rest of lunch went on—uneventfully – better.

His final class snuck up on him quite suddenly… literature with the daemon – Kamijou-sensei: hell.

**Meanwhile:**

Usagi couldn't concentrate on work. Not to mention he was having major writers block: both not in any way helpful for his next BL novel instalment. Aikawa-san was already on his back about the book, and the printers were on hers; neither of which cared that Usami Akihiko hadn't had sex for 3 days due to the stupid story.

"Shit!" he cured at the laptop, slamming it shut quickly and rubbing his temples in frustration.

He got up quickly, seriously regretting letting Misaki get away this morning. He needed to be with him desperately and then remembered…

"Oh shit…"

He glanced at his watch, making a clear note of the time.

It was 10 past 6.

Which meant he was 10 minutes late.

Which meant he had disappointed Misaki.

He grabbed a coat and ran for the door; keys jangling in his pocket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's that chapter done...

BTW... thank-you to anyone who reviewed the first chapter... you would not believe how excited I got when I had emails about them ^_^

BYEEE!!~~


	3. Chapter 3

Ok... so this is a really short chapter... but the next one (I hope) will make up for it. ^_^

Thank you so much for the reviews... I'm so happy that people are actually reading (and enjoying) my story... I didn't think that would happen. haha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three**

The red car came to a sudden halt in front of the large gates.

Misaki looked up, knowing the sound of the vehicle and gave a worried smile to the passenger, whose look was significantly apologetic.

Usami a Akihiko ran out of the parked car and up to his small lover.

"I'm so sorry Misaki; I just lost track of time. I'm sorry," he said towering over the green eyed boy.

"It's ok Usagi-san, I did say you didn't have to come, so I want alone," he replied simply with a small smile on his face.

"You went without me? But I still want to see your teacher,"

"well I don't know what time his interviews finish, so you can come and see him another time," Misaki said and started to make his way over to the car.

"No. we'll go and see him tonight. I don't mind waiting, and besides… I have writers block," Usami grinned, dragging his lover back to the building.

Misaki didn't need to know his plan just yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter is final T_T

BYEE!!~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sadly I still don't own Junjou Romantica

And yes... this is the Lemon chapter... xD (my first so be nice)

Last chapter T_T ahh well as they say, all good things must come to an end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usami Akihiko found a small empty classroom away from most of the hustle and bustle of students waiting for their interviews, and closed the door behind Misaki and himself.

He slowly stalked towards Misaki, until the younger boys legs hit against a chair.

"Sit down; we can go through some study while we're here," he said softly while walking towards the front of the class room.

The lights, still off, and the door locked, made Misaki worry and yet calm at the same time.

He pulled out a chair and sat in at the desk looking at the tall man writing on the board.

He looked amazing, his pale grey suit had been ironed perfectly and with his violet tie that brought out his eyes he looked mesmerizing.

Misaki, like Akihiko, also hadn't had sex for three days – obviously—and was starting to miss the contact between them, even though he would never voice these feelings out loud. He sighed quietly to himself, leaning on his palm, as he watched the writer with intense fascination.

Usami smiled to himself hearing the nearly inaudible sigh from his lover. He wrote a quick question up on the board and placed the chalk down.

"Misaki, could you came and answer this for me please?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the teachers desk.

Misaki picked up the chalk and jotted down some notes under the question.

"That's correct Misaki; you're getting very good at this," said the writer, wrapping his arms around the small boy and slipping a hand up his top.

His quick, cool fingers grazed the skin lightly, leaving a hot sensation as they went.

Unlike this morning, Misaki was not able to hide the shiver down his spine or the sigh that escaped his lips.

"Usagi-san, we can't do anything here. People may see us," Misaki protested quietly, knowing full well that Usagi would ignore every word.

"Let them see," came the response, straight into Misaki's ear. He let another sigh escape his lips as a way of telling Usagi to continue.

The movement of the cool hands around his torso made Misaki shiver and squirm in the best way possible but when the long, faultless fingers motioned past his already erect nipple, Misaki lost all control and dropped the chalk, attempting to clasp onto the board for support. He let out a gasp of pure pleasure and Usagi groaned at the noises he was hearing.

"Misaki, turn around and look at me, please," Usami whispered, every word dripping with lust.

He did as he was told and was hit with a truly forceful kiss on his lips. The clashing movements, turned to ones of passion as Usagi attempted to gain access to Misaki's mouth. Both loving the connection and the taste of each other, they only parted to breathe – forgetting how to do that before.

The writer continued to fondle with Misaki until somehow the tables were turned.

The green eyed boy pushed hard against Usagi's chest, forcing him backwards into the lecturer's chair.

'What am I doing?' though Misaki as he proceeded to unbutton his shirt; a blush making its way onto his face.

Usagi couldn't believe his eyes. His mouth was hanging open in astonishment and he pinched his leg lightly to ensure he wasn't dreaming. When he didn't wake up, he understood that this was really happening and so he leaned back to enjoy the show.

Misaki felt out of place and he didn't like it. He liked Usagi on top of him, doing the unimaginable and unspeakable to him. He loved the feeling of cool hands all over his body. As these thoughts rushed through his mind at 100km per second, he had completely stopped his all of his movements.

Usagi, being the type of man he way, motivated the events to continue.

He pulled the boy over to him so that Misaki was straddling him and he whispered softly in his ear, "I'll take it from here."

"Please…" was all Misaki could manage to say before a passionate kiss knocked all his other words to the heavens.

Usagi broke the kiss unwillingly, but they both needed air again and his pants seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable – he had to move things along a little.

He planted small fairy kisses down Misaki's neck and chest stopping at his right nipple.

He was panting lightly and as he motioned over it, the breath sent another shiver down his loves spine.

"What do you want me to do Misaki?" asked the author with a small smile on his face.

"Baka Usagi-san! D-don't ask perverted questions like th-that!" Misaki stuttered going a new shade of red.

"But I really don't know Misaki, what do you want me to use? My hand or my mouth?" he smirked, observing the way his loves face went from one state of adorable to another.

"Well?" he posed again, as Misaki squirmed at the new amount of embarrassing thoughts.

"Your… mouth…" he said, defeated and red.

He looked around, finding a spot on the wall to stare at so that he could hide his face from Usagi.

"Please look at me Misaki, turn me on even more with your beautiful face," he said nipping at the rigid nipple.

Misaki inhaled sharply and let a low moan getaway from his lips. Usagi moved his minstruation onto the other, neglected nipple and Misaki melted even more.

"Mn… please Usagi-san…"

"Mmm Misaki? What is it?"

"Ummm… I'm a little bit uncomfortable."

"Well make yourself more comfortable then Misaki," the author mused as Misaki got up on shaky legs and before he realised what he was doing, he had stripped off his pants and boxers.

Usami Akihiko liked this new side to his lover (although he knew he wasn't going to see it often) and admired the perfect figure in front of him.

He stood quickly, stripping off his own pants too, finding them to be completely and utterly in the way.

"I love you Misaki," he said tenderly, closing the gap between them. He turned the boy around and leaned him over the teacher's desk softly.

Although he was already thoroughly turned on by his young lover's displays, he didn't want to hurt the poor boy.

"I love you," he repeated as he motioned Misaki to suck on his fingers.

Once they were covered in a wealthy amount of lubricant, Usagi quickly pulled them out replacing them with his own mouth and tongue.

Tongues thrashed against each other as Usagi slowly began to enter Misaki.

Mouths didn't cease as one finger was thrust deep into Misaki's hole. He gasped at the intrusion, but as he relaxed and became used to the feeling of Usagi's fingers within him. As the third finger was added, Usami hit the sweet spot deep within Misaki receiving a moan.

"Ah! There! That spot again!" Misaki gasped, stopping the kiss immediately, and trying to catch his breath.

Usami did as he was told and once he thought Misaki was thoroughly prepared (and the fact he wouldn't last much longer), he pulled out his fingers and kissed his lover on the nape of his back, getting a soft sigh in reply.

Positioning himself at Misaki's opening, he slowly and carefully pushed into his young lover, who could only gasp in pain and pleasure.

Usagi waited for Misaki's ok, and when the small nod was seen, he began thrusting. Slowly at first, but he knew that neither of them would last at this pace.

As Usagi pushed forward, Misaki would push back, meeting every thrust with extreme force and pleasure.

"Ah! Usagi-san! F-faster!" pleaded Misaki, panting madly as movements started to lose sync and become random thrusts.

The speed of thrusts increased incredibly, sending Misaki into a world of colour.

"Ah! Mn… Usagi-san! I'm coming!"

"Then come,"

"Usagi-sann!" screamed Misaki in intense pleasure, spilling his seed all over his chest and the desk.

After only two more powerful thrusts, Usami Akihiko also came, filling his lover to the hilt with his seed.

As they slowly came down from their high, Usami pulled out and began a small cleanup.

Misaki picked up his clothes and began to get dressed, hoping he didn't look too dishevelled after their adventure.

Usami came up behind him and wrapped his arms around the small middle.

"I love you Misaki," said the author, love dripping from every syllable.

"I think you should get dressed now, we still have to go see Kamijou-sensei," Misaki replied, flushing a healthy pink.

"I think we should just go home. We're in no state to see your teacher," Usami laughed as they finished cleaning up the room.

They moved all the chairs back to their original positions and gathered up all their belongings.

Before opening the door Usagi gave Misaki a short, but passionate kiss on the lips and then they both exited the small room together.

There was a small group of girls standing outside the room and as soon as they saw Misaki and Akihiko step out, they all squealed in sync and ran off.

"They heard didn't they?" Misaki asked, flushing considerably more than before.

"Probably,"

"Great, now I'm never gonna be a normal college student," he said walking back to the car next to his lover, Usami Akihiko.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so what do you think?

reviews are loved ^_^

And yes... that is the end T_T

BYEE!!~~


End file.
